


Feliz tristeza

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "Has construido unas preciosas alas con plumas hechas de tus recuerdos con él y con cera fabricada de esperanza para poder volar cerca del sol llamado Naruto. Y, al igual que Ícaro, has quemado tus alas, cayendo así a un profundo lago en donde te estás ahogando por tanto amor."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Feliz tristeza

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta que fue escrita el día del cumpleaños de Naruto. Capítulo único. Esto es algo (muy) dulce, incluso para ellos dos. Podría considerar el advertir que contiene OoC. 
> 
> Por cierto y por si alguien no lo sabe, se dice que Ícaro fabrico unas alas con plumas de aves y cera para salir del laberinto que en el que fue encerrado junto con Dédalo. Dédalo le dijo que no volara muy cerca del sol porque sus alas se derretirían y perecería. No hizo caso y termino cayendo en un lago.

**Feliz tristeza**

**.**

Siempre que estás cerca de él tienes la sensación de que respirar es doloroso. Las manos te sudan y la ropa te molesta porque sientes un abrumador calor recorriendo cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Naruto te parece tan brillante e inalcanzable como el mismo sol.

Pero eso es algo que nunca admitirás frente a otros porque tienes tu orgullo, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Contemplas su rubio cabello y el pensamiento de que no eres muy diferente de Ícaro te molesta una y otra vez. Has construido unas preciosas alas con plumas hechas de tus recuerdos con él y con cera fabricada de esperanza para poder volar cerca del sol llamado Naruto. Y, al igual que Ícaro, has quemado tus alas, cayendo así a un profundo lago en donde te estás ahogando por tanto amor.

Suspiras de placer al sentir tus oídos endulzarse con cada palabra que te dedica. Naruto no lo sabe pero se ha vuelto alguien importante para ti.

Lo escuchas hablar de cosas banales, recriminarte por no hacerle caso pero es que te encuentras mucho más entretenido por el movimiento que hacen sus labios, por la forma en que sus cejas se fruncen y sus manos forman puños moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Eres consciente de que no sientes un simple enamoramiento. Lo tuyo es amor. Crudo, doloroso, triste amor.

Es feliz tristeza.

Cada momento que pasas con Naruto te alegra y a la vez te pone melancólico porque sabes que en algún momento se van a despedir; sus caminos se van a separar y entonces no lo verás de nuevo hasta el día siguiente. Y el hecho de que tal vez para el rubio tu ausencia por las noches no significa nada te molesta.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Eres muy egoísta.

Si por ti fuera tomarías a Naruto y te lo llevarías muy lejos. Lejos de todos. Lo encerrarías en una jaula para que sólo tú pudieras admirarlo. Lo cuidarías tanto. Le hablarías todos los días para que no se aburriera. Incluso, si la ocasión lo amerita, te meterías en esa misma jaula para poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Estarían ahí, siendo únicamente ustedes dos.

El mundo en una jaula. Un canario amarillo siendo amado por su caprichoso cuidador.

Pero no es posible. Así que te conformas con espantar a todo aquel que lo miré o toqué de más, procurando que Naruto no sea consciente de que eres el culpable de que últimamente nadie lo invite a salir.

—¡... y entonces el bastardo de Kiba dijo que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que festejar mi cumpleaños! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese maldito... —dice Naruto, está haciendo ademanes con las manos y la cara, que muestran cuan disgustado se encuentra.

—Me tienes a mí, digo, ya me arrastraste para que festejemos, ¿no? —respondes mientras te muestras indiferente.

Ves cómo el rostro de Naruto se ilumina.

Ah, el sol.

Tu corazón está ardiendo y no haces nada por detener el incendio. Te hundes más en el lago pero eso tampoco te importa.

Lo único que te importa es que la sonrisa que ahora muestra tu acompañante está dedicada a ti. Solamente a ti.

—¡Tienes razón, Sasuke! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que pudieras ser un buen amigo? A lo mejor es porque siempre tienes cara de amargado y sueles insultarme...

(No quieres ser sólo su amigo).

Pero _por ahora_ está bien.

Después te encargaras de volverte su todo.

De que él también sufra desvelos por las rosas que crecen en el interior de uno cuando está en el amor. De que él sienta que las mariposas se conglomeran desde la garganta hasta la cabeza cuando se piensa en el toque de la persona amada.

Le enseñaras, paso por paso, con una paciencia que asombrara a todos.

—No tengo cara de amargado —dices.

—¿De estreñido?

—¿Eres idiota, verdad? —preguntas mientras llevas una mano a tu cara para cubrir la sonrisa que amenaza por salir.

—¡No lo soy! —grita Naruto sonrojado.

Tú simplemente exhalas. Si Naruto supiera todo lo que pasa por tu mente, ¿qué crees que haría?

—Vamos a Ichiraku —propones, a pesar de que no te gusta mucho el ramen.

El rubio deja de lado su sonrojo y asiente mientras grita por la emoción.

—Tonto —murmuras.

Naruto te escucha y saca su lengua en un gesto infantil. Está bien. Hoy es su día.

—Es bueno que hayas nacido —comentas con parquedad.

—Sasuke... —Naruto parece verdaderamente sorprendido—. Tu declaración me dio escalofríos...

Su comentario te causa enojo. Te costó tanto decirle esas palabras y...

—¡Yo también estoy feliz de que hayas nacido y de que vayas a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo! —dice Naruto ruidosamente.

... y él ha calmado tu molestia con tanta facilidad.

Miras al rubio y sonríes con suavidad.

—Es una lástima que el tiempo exista y los momentos felices no sean infinitos, ¿no lo crees, Naruto?

—Siempre podemos crear tantos como nos sea posible —responde el rubio mientras te toma de la mano para que te apresures—. ¡Vamos! Hay que crear un buen momento por mi cumpleaños.

Bueno, ¿no se supone que tú querías hacerle un regalo a Naruto pero parece que tú eres el festejado? Te ha tomado de la mano y te ha dicho que pueden fabricar muchos momentos felices cuando los necesites. (Eso te alegra tanto).

(El sol es tan amable que lastima).

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurras mientras sostienes con más fuerza la mano del otro.


End file.
